What Doesn't Cut The Flesh Can Do Pretty Bad Things On The Inside
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: É verdade que Mrs. Lovett nutria um amor profundo e não correspondido por Sweeney Todd,mas que tipo de reviravolta acarretaria na vida desses dois se um velho amor de infância retornasse a habitar a vida dos moradores do número 186 em Fleet Street? Enfim,será que Todd é capaz de nutrir algum tipo de ciúmes pela padeira? E será que o primeiro amor prevalecerá depois de tantos anos?
1. Prólogo

**Nha, don't own Sweeney Todd... D: Pra minha imensa tristeza nem a Helena e Johhny, ou o Tim. Primeira long fic de Sweeney Todd, então não me julguem ou taquem pedras se os personagens ficarem muito fora do normal. Aceito reviews com muito amor, independente de para que for. Críticas sempre serão bem vindas! :D Sim,sim é Sweenett, bjs mundo! :3**

* * *

**.Prólogo**

Abriu os olhos em mais uma manhã melancólica de Londres e reprimiu um suspiro cansado. Não, não iria se deixar abater por nada. Se fosse seguir em frente com sua fatídica rotina, manteria um sorriso no rosto como sempre o fizera. Não importando o quão ruim o dia, ou melhor, a vida estivesse.

Passados alguns segundos a mulher deixou de encarar o teto e girou o corpo a fim de sair da cama. Foi nesse movimento, então, que ela percebeu o peso do braço que a envolvia. Piscou assustada, a mente reproduzindo diversas lembranças recentes e antigas.

O toque suave dos seus lábios. O brilho acalentador em seus olhos. A voz doce clamando por seu nome. O anel brilhando em seu dedo. Aquele sorriso encantador, apesar de tímido, despontando no rosto a cada vez que ela o encarava. Os abraços, as palavras doces, as carícias. O fato de ele ter retornado mesmo com ela acreditando ser impossível.

Lovett lembrou também do tanto que chorou e sofreu quando soube de sua partida. Afinal, a morte sempre será o que é e nada pode superá-la quando ocorre. Então, o que a teria feito acreditar que o seu amor de infância, aquele primeiro tão puro e inocente, retornaria do mundo dos mortos?

Sorriu e tornou para encarar o homem deitado ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, meu amor! – Ele disse com um sorriso em seu rosto espelhando o dela, maior até se for possível. Deu um beijo rápido na testa da mulher e a apertou mais, puxando o corpo quente para perto de si.

Nellie suspirou, mas dessa vez por pura felicidade, enquanto se aconchegava apoiando a cabeça no peito do Robert.

'_'Existem reviravoltas que vem para o bem no fim das contas._'' Pensou com tranquilidade, avaliando os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida e vendo que talvez Londres nem fosse tão asquerosa quanto ela vinha pregando.

* * *

**Besos para quem fica.. Espero que alguém goste :3**


	2. Cap 1 - Sobre um certo barbeiro

**Hey, oi gente, ou seja lá quem resolver ler essa fic... :p Enfim, só queria dizer que aqui vai mais um capítulo, na verdade o primeiro de verdade e blá,blá,blá sou lerda nas fanfics mesmo, mas, acreditem, eu as escrevo com todo o esforço possível, então, por favor, sem ódio, apenas paz e amor :3 okay, só para terminar, Sweeney Todd não é de minha invenção, nem suas músicas. Se fosse, acredite, a Helena, o Tim e o Johnny seriam meus bebezinhos queridos do coração *-***

* * *

Sweeney Todd era, de longe, um dos homens mais difíceis de lidar que Eleanor Lovett já conhecera em toda sua existência. E tal fato é algo de valor grandioso quando se pensa no tanto de pessoas que a padeira deveria ter tido contato em algum momento.

Com um revirar de olhos e reprimindo um grunhido de frustração, a mulher pegou a bandeja de comida cheia e, pelo odor, provavelmente estragada, que jazia na porta do barbeiro. Como tantas outras vezes, ele não havia comido nada. Nellie realmente não conseguia entender o porquê de ainda ter alguma esperança de fazê-lo comer. O homem era um cabeça dura irreparável. Não comia, não dormia, não vivia. Só respirava porque se não o fizesse iria empacotar antes de ter sua tão esperada vingança. Assim ele vivia seus dias cinzentos, pensando em se vingar e andando para lá e para cá na barbearia.

Ah, e assassinando a maioria dos clientes que vinham se barbear com ele.

Apesar de tudo soar tão estranho, (E quem diria que não é loucura?) a padeira não conseguia se ver longe daquele homem. Sim, ela estava apaixonada por ele. E, sim, havia mais de quinze anos que vinha nutrindo tal amor. Nutrindo, nutrindo e nutrindo, mas em troco de que, afinal? Até onde sabia o barbeiro não iria lhe notar nem em mil anos. Em sua mente, além da tão almejada vingança, somente existia _ela, _a loira maldita de olhos azuis e tão inocente, que apenas semeava náusea na boca do estômago da padeira. Sim, sim e sim. Eleanor não gostava de Lucy e, mesmo sabendo que a senhora Barker há muito já não existia mais, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir uma profunda tristeza a cada vez que pensava no sorriso encantador e na beleza angelical que a outra detinha. Tão diferente de si, que mais parecia um filhotinho de cruz-credo vulgar perto de Lucy.

Certo, ela sabia que a loira não estava morta, mas isso não a impedia de vê-la como tal. Afinal, uma mendiga não era nada quando comparado ao que se esperava de Lucy Barker.

Relutante, a padeira desceu as escadas carregando a bandeja com comida. É, ele não iria comer mesmo. Entrou em sua loja e, após jogar fora a comida estragada, pôs-se a lavar a louça.

* * *

- Bom dia, mãe! – Toby entrou lentamente na loja, cumprimentando Eleanor com um sorriso sonolento no rosto e espreguiçando o corpo.

- Ah, love, que bom que já está de pé! – Ela disse em um tom alegre ao girar o corpo em direção ao menino apenas para lhe lançar um sorriso e vê-lo se sentar num dos bancos à mesa. Tornou sua atenção ao que fazia, terminando de preparar o café da manhã para os dois. – Teve uma boa noite de sono, querido? – Perguntou enquanto rumava para perto dele com uma bandeja contendo a comida.

- Umfg marglvilna! – O menino exclamou de boca cheia, mal podendo ser compreendido por Lovett que revirava os olhos exageradamente, sem se dar ao trabalho de lembrá-lo de engolir antes de falar. – Ah, desculpa, mãe. – Ele falou percebendo o que tinha feito, corando um pouco e logo se recompondo. Bem, ela sabia que ele não era nenhum menino criado na alta sociedade, então Toby não imaginava que ela fosse esperar muito de si. – Eu dormi muito bem.

- Só tente não se engasgar, meu anjo. – Ela sorriu, bebendo um pouco de chá(?) – Com o tanto de gim que você anda bebendo, acho difícil não dormir bem. – Comentou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e encarando o menor de forma acusadora. Entretanto, sem resistir ao encanto que a criança exercia sobre si, Nellie levantou o corpo e, apesar de todas as expectativas negativas do garoto – o medo fazendo com que perdesse um pouco de sua cor – ela simplesmente plantou um beijo maternal em sua testa e, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos, o encarou. – Eu falei sério quanto a não se engasgar, Toby. Você é jovem demais e precioso demais para que eu te deixe escapar assim tão fácil.

Sem saber o que falar. Extasiado com todo o amor que emanava de sua mãe. Toby apenas assentiu levemente quando ela terminou de falar. Abrindo um sorriso infantil por fim, lágrimas ameaçando sair por seus olhos e ele as segurando o máximo que podia, sem querer parecer um fraco ao chorar por nada.

Falhando em tal tentativa quando Eleanor o abraçou num rompante amoroso depois de perceber a felicidade que ela podia causar em alguém.

- Toby, querido, está tudo bem? Eu te machuquei? – Ela perguntou confusa, preocupação ocupando sua voz, ao ouvir um soluço abafado pelo menino. Soltou-o de imediato, afastando-se um pouco para poder observar bem como ele estava.

Achando graça da expressão da mãe, Toby pôs-se a rir. Não podendo evitar o que sentia, era apenas um instinto infantil. Ele era somente uma criança, no fim das contas.

- Desculpe, mãe, - falou rapidamente, tentando ao máximo evitar a bronca que estava por vir ao notar a mudança no rosto da padeira. – estou bem, prometo, foi apenas felicidade. Felicidade por saber que você gosta de mim de verdade e não como se vê por aí nas ruas com tantas pessoas falsas. – Sorriu para ela. Dessa vez o menino quem a puxou para um abraço, apesar do tamanho diminuto. – Eu te amo. – Falou com a voz saindo abafada pelo tecido do vestido em que escondia o rosto, mas ainda assim se fazendo ouvir no lugar silencioso.

- Pois saiba que eu também lhe amo, querido. – Respondeu com suavidade. Uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos do menino, enquanto a outra o envolvia, mantendo-o junto a si. – Agora vamos, vamos que está quase na hora de abrirmos. – Falou retornando ao seu normal e, com certo pesar, soltando Toby de seu enlaço.

Apressada como sempre, Mrs. Lovett movia-se pela loja pensando que mais um dia atarefado estava por vir. Um sorriso tristonho plantado em seu rosto ao pensar em um certo barbeiro que tanto andava para lá e para cá no cômodo acima do seu.

- Toby, querido, ajude-me a arrumar as mesas, faz favor! – Nellie gritou para o menino por cima do ombro enquanto abria a pesada porta que levava à escada em direção a fornalha. – Vou só buscar umas tortas lá embaixo e já volto. – Completou fechando a porta atrás de si e descendo ao alcance do forno, tirando uma travessa de dentro do objeto de metal.

Estava para colocar uma das tortas que havia preparado para assar, quando ouviu o barulho conhecido do alçapão da cadeira do barbeiro se abrindo, o que indicava mais uma vítima do homem, ou, como ela gostava de pensar, menos um para compor a escória de Londres.

Sim, Eleanor Lovett ainda tinha um pedaço de si que não fora corrompido pelos agouros da vida e buscava ver um ponto positivo nos acontecimentos. Claro que, para sua segurança, essa sua parte radiante era sufocada na maior parte do tempo, assim a padeira não precisava se preocupar com falsas esperanças. Não que fosse fácil tentar não imaginar uma vida pelo mar com seus dois homens favoritos, mas ela sabia muito bem que ficar alimentando tal sorte de pensamentos somente iria feri-la de qualquer forma. Até onde sabia Sweeney nunca se livraria da sina que era o amor por Lucy. Jamais esqueceria a esposa maravilhosa que tivera.

Com um suspiro ela desviou o corpo daquele que caia deliberadamente em sua direção. Aproveitando que já estava ali embaixo resolveu dar logo um jeito no mais novo cadáver em seu chão. Agachou o corpo, então, pegando pela axila o homem e começando a despi-lo e depois moê-lo. Salvo alguns respingos de sangue em seu rosto e braços, Eleanor havia adquirido uma ótima habilidade em desmembrar pessoas, quase não se sujando ou deixando qualquer rastro incriminador.

Com as tortas já prontas Nellie seguia para as escadas quando mais um corpo desabou pelo buraco da barbearia.

- Pelo visto ele não está em um humor nenhum pouco tolerável. – Resmungou pensando que teria bastante trabalho com as vitimas que Sweeney teria durante todo o dia. Por hora resolveu deixar o novo cadáver para mais tarde, estava na hora de abrir já.

* * *

Diferentemente de Eleanor, Sweeney Todd já não possuía uma parte esperançosa em si. Na verdade, duvido muito que ele ainda soubesse, ou sequer suspeitasse, o que era a esperança em sua essência. Para Mr. Todd apenas um sentimento, além do desprezo por toda a humanidade, existia. E esse certamente era a vingança. A busca pela sua tão almejada vingança era a única ideia que o mantinha de pé mesmo enquanto parecia que o juiz jamais viria até sua loja.

Caminhava pela barbearia como já era seu costume diário. A mente pensando sobre as diversas formas de matar o juiz. Todas elas acabando com o velho asqueroso tendo sua garganta cortada logo após descobrir quem era Sweeney Todd. O olhar de surpresa que imaginava no rosto do homem formando um sorriso demoníaco no rosto pálido do barbeiro.

- My friends, - cantava agora, os olhos vidrados na lâmina prateada em sua mão – you shall drip rubies.

Parou subitamente ao ouvir o som de passos, ficando na defensiva imediatamente. Percebeu que o som que se seguia era o da bandeja de comida que havia deixado intocada do lado de fora de sua loja. Imaginou, então, que só poderia ser Mrs. Lovett na porta, ou o menino, mas era mais provável que fosse a mulher.

Suspirou exasperado, já esperando que ela tentasse entrar e começar com a mesma ladainha de sempre. Será possível que ela não percebesse nunca o quanto ele não se importava?

Sweeney mantinha-se de costas para a porta, olhos fixos na janela, esperando ouvir o característico sino badalando e indicando que alguém entrava. Contudo nada aconteceu e o silêncio reinou, sem a voz feminina insistindo em chamar atenção. Apurou os ouvidos para o que poderia estar acontecendo então, percebendo, por fim, apenas o som das botas dela descendo as escadas e mais nada. Ninguém o chamava. Sem tentativas de conversas, ou de fazê-lo comer algo.

O que tinha de errado com a padeira? Será que ela...

Balançou a cabeça tirando a mulher de sua mente. Não tinha porque se importar. Não tinha porque pensar nela.

Era melhor começar a trabalhar. Um pouco de distração viria a calhar.

Mais uma vez o som de passos, mas dessa vez a porta se abriu e um homem entrou na loja. O primeiro cliente do dia.

Sweeney sorriu mais uma vez e, por mais que parecesse ser genuína felicidade por ter clientes, percebia-se um pouco da instabilidade do humor do barbeiro. Um arrepio percorrendo o corpo do homem sentado na cadeira. Podia ser frio, é claro, mas, para Mr. Todd, parecia óbvio que era um medo que nem mesmo o próprio homem notara estar sentindo.

Aproximou a lâmina do cliente. Já jogando no ar a mesma conversa de sempre, com as perguntas esquematizadas para arrancar as informações necessárias para o seu trabalho.

Era simples o esquema. Solitários morrem e aqueles com família, ou qualquer um que vá sentir sua falta, ficam. Essa era a sua rotina.

Os olhos brilharam ao ouvir tudo o que precisava e lá se foi a mão do barbeiro percorrendo o pescoço de sua primeira vítima do dia em um movimento gracioso com a lâmina. O homem na cadeira mal tendo tempo de processar o que acontecia.

- You shall drip rubies, my friends. Precious rubies. – Cantava admirando o sangue que escorria. O pé alcançando o pedal e inclinando a cadeira de forma a lançar o corpo pelo buraco.

Mais um dia começava.

* * *

**bjs para todos, leiam e deixem um review se quiserem e puderem :3**


	3. Capítulo 2 – Mas o que? Bloody Hell!

**Hey... Oi, oi! Então, só para fixar que eu não possuo Sweeney Todd, infelizmente D:, nem todas as suas músicas maravilhosas. Então, acho que é só né, mais um capítulo, bjs mundo. :p**

* * *

.Capítulo 2 – Mas o que? Bloody Hell!

Almoço. Talvez a pior hora e ao mesmo tempo melhor, se não fosse pela janta, onde costumava estar mais cansada ainda depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Eleanor suspirou pensando em como os horários de maior movimento eram, infelizmente, os mais lucrativos. Se não fosse por isso talvez até pensasse em uma folga em algum momento e... Ah, quem ela queria enganar? Podia não ser mais nenhuma menininha jovem e sadia, mas era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia ficar parada por muito tempo.

Folga e descanso eram palavras que não existiam no vocabulário da Mrs. Lovett.

Passava rapidamente de mesa em mesa deixando tortas ou bebidas, vez ou outra gritando algo para Toby. Cantarolava algo como era seu costume. Podia-se até mesmo notar os lábios da padeira curvados levemente em um sorriso descontraído. Era bom esse momento em que estava tão ocupada que não tinha tempo para pensar no barbeiro.

Sorriu amargurada. Não pensar no Mr. Todd, como se isso fosse possível. Quem ela queria enganar? Era Eleanor Lovett e estava apaixonada por aquele homem desde seus longínquos dias como Benjamim Barker.

Imaginou-o como era antes, quinze anos atrás, suspirando triste ao pensar que, apesar de tudo o que já fizera para o barbeiro, ele nunca, jamais, iria notá-la da forma que tanto almejava. Lembrou de Lucy, então. Uma onda de ódio subindo pelo seu corpo, quase saindo num uivo enfurecido. O que a loura tinha de tão especial?

Egoísta. Mesquinha. Mimada. Sem sal. E certamente inútil.

Repito: O QUE A LOURA MALDITA TINHA DE TÃO ESPECIAL?

Não tinha um dia de sua vida em que Nellie não se perguntasse por incontáveis vezes isso. Ela só queria entender o porque. O porque de alguém como aquelazinha ainda ter o coração do barbeiro em suas mãos depois de tantos anos.

Ela nem ao menos... Parou de resmungar pela loja. Daqui a pouco iria espantar todos os clientes. Já começava a soar como Mr. T. Vai saber quando ia sair andando para lá e para cá e passar horas encarando a mesma janela suja.

As tortas haviam terminado, percebeu quando foi buscar mais algumas para uns clientes que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Toby, querido, mantenha a ordem enquanto eu pego mais tortas, meu anjo. – Falou passando pelo menino e seguindo direto para a porta pesada que levava ao forno, sem esperar por uma resposta do menor.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, uma das mãos carregando uma bandeja vazia. Começou a contar os corpos que encontrou ali. 1...2...3... Revirou os olhos ao notar que havia mais corpos que o habitual, comprovando sua suspeita de que ninguém sairia vivo da barbearia naquele dia.

Deu de ombros, não querendo pensar no que tinha acontecido com Sweeney para ele ficar tão aborrecido.Não se importava com quantos morriam, contanto que tivesse suprimento o suficiente para suas tortas.

Recheou algumas tortas com um suprimento de carne que já havia deixado preparado mais cedo, não ligando se o cheiro estava começando a ficar ruim. No fogo, no calor, qualquer paladar ruim iria ser eliminado. Tempero existia para que?

Pegou tudo o que precisava e rumou para cima, de volta a loja.

* * *

-One for the gentleman. – Cantava enquanto distribuía os pedidos de mesa em mesa. Conversava um pouco com uns. Trocava sorrisos com outros. Pegava o dinheiro. Limpava as mesas.

Estava passando direto por um cliente solitário quando sentiu uma mão fechar um aperto firme em volta de seu pulso. Reprimiu um grunhido exasperado antes de virar o rosto para quem que a estivesse segurando.

-Se está bêbado o suficiente para segurar uma pobre mulher em seu trabalho, provavelmente o senhor consegue encontrar o próprio caminho de volta para casa, ou seja lá de onde tiver vindo. – Comentou sem nem ao menos encarar o homem. Os olhos presos na mão em torno de seu pulso.

- Ele...E... Eleanor? – O homem balbuciou atrapalhado, gaguejando a princípio, como se não acreditasse no que via.

- O que agora? Acha que sou alguma aparição divina? – A mulher resmungou ficando cada vez mais impaciente, puxando o braço de volta para si.

Uma vez solta do aperto Mrs. Lovett resolveu que encarar quem quer que fosse não era nenhum dilema absurdo.

- Pode não parecer, Nellie, mas aos meus olhos você sempre será uma espécie de anjo imaculado. Ainda mais depois de ter perdido as esperanças em te encontrar por tanto tempo. – O homem sorriu quando terminou de falar, então ela viu, em seus olhos, o brilho que há tanto tempo não encontrara mais em lugar algum.

Espantada ela arregalou os olhos, o corpo travando como se houvesse congelado e um arrepio o transpassando rapidamente. O coração parecendo que ia sair pela garganta.

- Você... Não, não é possível! Será então que...? – Balbuciava reticente, sem conseguir completar os pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente.

Sem saber o que fazer, Nellie esticou uma das mãos em direção a pessoa a sua frente. Será que tocando ele iria se desfazer como em um sonho? Hesitou ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas ela não podia se enganar mais. Se fosse a verdade, então... Então tudo o que tinha como vida havia sido uma farsa!

- Robert. Robert Lennington. Eu... Você... Mas… Argh! – Nellie continuava sem ter muita reação. Os olhos vidrados no rosto do homem. Seria possível que o que via era verdade?

Ele sorriu. O verde encontrando o castanho. – É um prazer te rever, Eleanor.

E, sem mais delongas, levantou o corpo da cadeira em que estava, ficando em pé sem jamais quebrar o contato visual com a padeira, aproximou-se dela rapidamente, tomando para si os lábios que há tantos anos aprendera a chamar de seus.

As mãos envolveram a cintura da mulher, as línguas agora se tocando na dança tão familiar para os dois. Entrelaçando-se como tantas vezes o haviam feito. A padeira se aproximando mais e mais, trazendo a cabeça do homem para si ao enlaçar sua nuca. O cheiro de farinha misturando-se com a fragrância masculina do homem. Aquele cheiro maravilhoso e inebriante que, apesar de tantos anos, era facilmente reconhecido por ela.

Estavam tão entretidos um pelo outro que se esqueceram da loja lotada em que estavam. Também esqueceram do menino que os encarava abismado. Mas, acima de tudo, não perceberam o barbeiro sério que os observava da soleira da porta. O rosto pálido contorcido em uma careta que certamente era um pouco do que Nellie sonhara em ver certa vez naquele rosto.

Sim, mesmo que não percebesse, ou então negasse, era claro que Sweeney Todd nutria qualquer forma de sentimento pela padeira. Nem que fosse algum ciúme bobo de irmão. Estava claro que ele não era indiferente a ela. E também estava claro que ele queria com todas as suas forças matar o desconhecido que agarrava Mrs. Lovett. A sua Mrs. Lovett. Como ele ousava?

* * *

**Então, então, será que está decente para minha primeira long de Sweeney Todd? *-* Pfvr, aceito reviews de montão :3 Ah, desculpa pelo capítulo curto, mas colocar mais do que isso fugia da minha capacidade de criatividade! xP**  
**Ah, só por curiosidade, mais alguém nutre uma paixão louca e doentia pela Helena ou sou só eu? \O**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Okay, okay, só para dizer que esse é provavelmente o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi em qualquer fanfic, mas eu realmente não consegui pensar em uma forma de dividi-lo, então que fique grande! ~~Só para lembrar, Sweeney Todd não é uma história minha, sadly, porque se fosse no final a Nellie ficaria viva e certamente ela quem teria matado a Lucy :D**

**The Mad - Muito obrigada pelo comentário, de verdade! :D Acho que me valeu um dia inteiro de sorrisos sem explicação! ahahahah Ain, tão bom encontrar alguém que entenda o meu amor pela Helena 3 E lá vai uma atualização por ti! **

* * *

.Capítulo 3 – Sentimentos confusos. Atitudes confusas.

Furioso. É, Sweeney Todd estava furioso quando saiu chutando o chão da loja e retornou à barbearia. Bufou pela enésima vez naquele curto período de tempo, as mãos voando inconscientemente para o lugar em seu cinto em que guardava uma das navalhas, pegando na prata como se ela valesse sua vida. Os olhos encarando o brilho metálico com tanta intensidade, como se esperasse que ele fosse conseguir apagar de sua mente a cena que ficava sendo repetida e repetida como um filme travado.

Sentou na cadeira.

Bufou.

Encarou sua lâmina.

Levantou e pôs-se a andar para lá e para cá.

Desistiu e parou em frente à janela.

Encarou a suja Londres.

Respirou fundo.

Ia matar aquele homem, não importava como.

Parou.

No que ele estava pensando?

Balançou a cabeça tentando clarear a mente. Tudo o que ele via era vermelho, mas já não sabia se era uma manifestação de seu ódio, ou eram os pensamentos sórdidos sobre a padeira que vinha tendo e...

Não, não. Tinha que parar com isso. _''Pense em Lucy! Pense em Lucy!_'' Pensava obrigando-se a não notar em quão bela era a mulher que vivia debaixo de sua loja. Nas curvas dela. Nos decotes sempre fornecedores de lenha para a imaginação. Nos olhos castanhos que tanto imploravam por atenção. Nos lábios em que ele queria se perder. No andar libidinoso que lhe incitava tanto desejo. Na voz melodiosa que cantarolava todas as músicas possíveis e impossíveis. Em todas as conversas – para não dizer monólogos – intermináveis que ela insistia em ter. Em todas as vezes em que ela insistia em tocá-lo, mesmo sem esperar qualquer ação em retorno. Na esperança. Na persistência. Na espera. No amor que ele sabia a mulher nutria. No amor que ele julgou jamais ser capaz de retribuir. No amor que Sweeney prometeu a si nunca retribuir.

No amor que lentamente ele parecia estar começando a sentir. Será mesmo?

Bufou mais uma vez.

Por que ele tinha descido mesmo? Se não fosse por isso não teria presenciado aquela cena grotesca.

Sweeney Todd não conseguia lidar com a ideia de que a _sua_ padeira tivesse direcionado a outro homem o mesmo olhar que era reservado somente a ele. Era quase que uma traição aquele comportamento dela.

Não! Não era não! Eles não tinham nada. Ela era uma mulher livre e desimpedida. Além disso, Mr. Todd de nada se importava com quem ela se envolvia ou não. Era a vida dela e ela nada tinha a ver com isso.

Para o barbeiro sua vida se resumia apenas à vingança. Matar o juiz era o que o movia, era seu objetivo supremo. E em sua mente, além desse tópico, somente suas amigas e sua adorada Lucy poderiam prevalecer.

Fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos à cabeça, massageando sua testa.

- Olhos azuis como o oceano e cabelos dourados como o sol em julho. – Repetia a frase como um mantra. Segurando-se a única lembrança vívida que tinha de sua amada.

* * *

Ainda assustada, ou melhor, extasiada, Eleanor piscou os olhos com força depois de sair dos braços do homem que por tantos anos acreditou estar morto.

- Quase 20 anos, Robert, e você ainda é o mesmo canalha pervertido que não dá a mínima para qualquer coisa que outros venham a pensar quanto as suas atitudes. – Nellie comentou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Um meio sorriso presente em seu rosto enquanto a mulher o observava. – Devo lhe dizer que você também conseguiu manter a pose encantadora de príncipe encantado, querido.

O homem sorria abertamente agora, os olhos vidrados na padeira.

Ah, como havia sentido falta daquela mulher. Apesar de ter mudado, ela ainda era a mesma Nellie de antes em alguma forma ou de outra. A Nellie dele. O amor que ele tanto vinha buscando.

- Eu preciso mesmo falar algo? – Perguntou de forma retórica. – Você sempre será bela, Eleanor. Por todo o sempre. – O homem falou com voz melodiosa, envolvendo a cintura da mulher com seus braços mais uma vez.

Estava prestes a roubar-lhe mais um beijo, quando foi repelido suavemente. – Pare, Robert, por favor. Não tente qualquer coisa. Não agora. Não na frente dos clientes. – Apesar do olhar tristonho que ele lançou para ela, Eleanor não se deixou abalar ( o que foi por pouco, dada a afeição que sentia pelo homem) e afastou-se de vez do corpo que sentira tanta falta do toque.

- Então, por que não fazemos o seguinte... Espere aqui, ou lá dentro – falou apontando para sua sala – enquanto ainda não fechei a loja. Quando tudo estiver em ordem, espero que o senhor esteja preparado para me contar o que quer que tenha acontecido. Acho que está mais do que na hora de a verdade ser dita.

Sem quaisquer palavras a mais, Mrs. Lovett voltou a trabalhar, deixando um Robert atordoado sentado em um de seus bancos. – Ficarei aqui, Nellie querida, apenas a observando, como se fosse a última vez em que fosse vê-la. – Com isso os olhos do homem em momento algum se desprenderam da padeira conforme o dia passava. Seguindo-a aonde quer que fosse, um pouco arregalados ao notar a cansativa rotina que a mulher mantinha.

Aquela com certeza era a sua Eleanor.

Com a saída do último cliente do dia Nellie finalmente pôs-se a respirar direito. A mente ainda girando em torno de inúmeras perguntas sem respostas. As mesmas do dia inteiro.

Suspirou. Que loucura havia sido aquilo tudo. Perguntou-se se não havia imaginado o retorno. Talvez, quando fosse para a sala, somente encontrasse Toby desmaiado com uma garrafa de gim em seus braços. Nada de Robert. Nada de mentiras. Nada de um passado sem sentido.

- Sabe, eu realmente acho que você deveria monitorar o quanto o menino anda bebendo, Nellie. Ele vai acabar morrendo um dia... – Ao ouvir a tão conhecida voz, ela congelou. É, não havia sido um sonho. Tomara que não se tornasse em um pesadelo.

- Creio que nós temos muito o que conversar, querido. – Comentou sentando-se no sofá o mais longe possível do homem que horas antes a tivera em seus braços.

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4... Sweeney havia matados tantos clientes naquele dia que, a essa altura, já havia perdido a conta de quantos tinham sido.

Talvez todos o que tinham cruzado seu caminho hoje. Quem saberia dizer?

Limpava os últimos resquícios de sangue quando decidiu que era uma boa hora para descer e entregar para Mrs. Lovett suas roupas sujas. Era tarde já, mais ninguém viria se barbear de qualquer forma, muito menos o juiz.

Juntou suas peças, tomando cuidado para não mostrar o sangue que cobria as camisas, embrulhando-as de forma a esconder os vestígios de suas verdadeiras atividades. Enquanto descia a escada, a mente jazia perdida no mesmo assunto do dia inteiro. Uma pergunta rondando seus pensamentos invariavelmente.

Afinal, quem era aquele homem que parecia conhecer tão bem a padeira e o que ele queria com ela?

Claro, havia também a mais incômoda de todas, aquela que o barbeiro negava toda vez que surgia. Será que o beijo que presenciara na loja tinha significado algo para a mulher? Já que, até onde vira, ela não o negara. A expressão encantada da padeira o perseguia todas as vezes que fechava os olhos. Aquele olhar deveria ser apenas voltado para ele. Então por que outro homem o havia recebido?

Bufou irritado mais uma vez, reprimindo um grunhido de frustração ao abrir a porta e seguir em direção da sala onde já imaginava encontrar Mrs. Lovett lendo algum livro como de costume.

Estava prestes a se pronunciar, quando ouviu duas pessoas conversando à luz da lareira. Uma certamente era a padeira e a outra ele desconfiou ser do bastardo que tinha a agarrado mais cedo.

_O que ele ainda faz por aqui?_

Respirou fundo e, com todo o cuidado possível, manteve-se no canto escuro em que se encontrava, escutando silenciosamente a conversa dos dois. E, por mais que odiasse admitir e provavelmente nunca o faria se fosse confrontado, estava ligeiramente curioso para saber o que os dois falavam.

Não queria. Não podia. Mas era inevitável. Precisava saber quem era aquele homem e o que ele representava na vida de Eleanor Lovett.

* * *

Robert encarou a padeira de volta, sustentando o olhar cheio de confusão que ela lhe lançara. Ficou óbvio para o homem que ela tão cedo tornaria a falar. Era a sua deixa então.

Respirou fundo, juntando as mãos em um gesto nervoso que Nellie certamente já conhecia, claro se ainda lembrasse depois de tanto tempo. Contou até dez mentalmente e se forçou a contar aquilo que viera falar para a mulher. Libertar as palavras que vinha ensaiando desde que soubera que ela ainda morava em Londres.

- Robert, se você vai enrolar tanto, querido, é melhor nós arranjarmos uma bebida, não? – Eleanor perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha ainda esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa de começar a conversa. Levantou o corpo do sofá e rumou em direção a uma garrafa que deixava na sala mesmo para quando quisesse em seus momentos de leitura. Voltou com dois copos cheios, um para si e o outro para o homem, é claro.

Achou estranho o suspiro de alivio que ouviu, mas imaginou ser de Robert, sabe-se lá o porque. Quem sabe mais tarde ela não descobrisse que havia sido um certo barbeiro.

- Bem, acho que tudo começa com a constatação de que seus pais realmente me odiavam. – O homem finalmente começou a falar, dando um gole lento em sua bebida em busca das palavras corretas. – E, só para constar, eu não estou morto. Certo? Nunca estive, aliás. – Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao falar isso. Não tinha porque esconder o jeito bobo que tinha, ela já o conhecia mesmo.

- Tantos anos e você continua o mesmo ridículo, Robert. – Eleanor falou revirando os olhos exageradamente. – Que bom você ter tomado coragem para se declarar vivo. Não seria saudável me deixar com a ideia de que estava conversando com um fantasma. Ainda mais um fantasma capaz de me tocar e de aparecer diante de outros também. – Bufou, sentindo uma irritação ligada ao cansaço do dia a atingir. – Eu não sou nenhuma idiota. E, se você acha que eu vou te deixar aparecer com esses olhos verdes brilhantes e voltar para a minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se 20 anos não tivessem passado, pode ir mudando de ideia. Sabe, Robert, estou começando a achar que era melhor quando eu te via como morto. Doía menos do que a perspectiva de que foi embora do nada. Apenas porque os malditos dos meus pais te odiavam tanto quanto você diz. Se bem que acreditar em você é difícil agora. Ainda mais depois daquela carta que eu recebi. Afinal, você nem ao menos teve coragem de dizer um adeus na minha cara antes de fugir com uma outra qualquer.

Se ela foi aumentando o tom de voz enquanto falava? Sim, Nellie com certeza estava gritando quando terminou de falar seu breve discurso. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas que certamente não seriam derramadas agora. Os lábios fechados em uma linha fina de irritação e a respiração em um compasso acelerado devido a toda a comoção do momento.

- Carta que carta é essa? – Ele perguntou confuso. – Sei que vai soar estranho, mas juro que não te escrevi nada quando parti. Foi uma das imposições dos seus pais. Ir embora sem olhar para trás. Acho que isso indicava não lhe escrever nada, Eleanor.

- Quer dizer então que... Argh! – Eleanor bufou frustrada. Já estava começando a se cansar de descobrir tantas mentiras deslavadas em apenas um dia. – Certo, então isso, se for verdade o que você disse, - atentou ainda não muito confiante no homem – significa que os meus pais inventaram essa carta e sabe-se lá mais o que. Quais as chances de eles nem terem sido meus pais? – Parou ao fazer a pergunta._ Concentração, Nellie. Nada de ficar vagando pela mente! _– Imagino que o objetivo deles desde o principio tenha sido me quebrar. Afinal, que chance teríamos de reatar se eu estivesse com o coração partido? – Revirou os olhos sabendo que soara infantil, tola até. Mas era a realidade, ela sabia que os pais provavelmente teriam pensado dessa forma. Brincando com a mente infantil da filha mais nova.

Por mais que doesse admitir, Robert sabia que ela estava certa. Os pais da mulher nunca tinham gostado de si, não tendo motivo algum para se preocupar caso a filha jamais quisesse vê-lo depois do que fizeram. Afinal, o objetivo principal deles era justamente afastar o casal.

- Nellie, sinto muito. Mas se eu soubesse que os eventos desencadeados seriam tão extremos, não me teria deixado levar pelos seus pais. Eu não sei como te explicar, na verdade não faz sentido nem em minha mente, mas o que aconteceu foi que eu era jovem e tolo e cabei sendo ludibriado por nada. Quer dizer, arhg, os nossos pais se juntaram para fazer a única coisa em que eles se entendiam, tentar nos separar. E eles conseguiram, não é? Pelo menos fico feliz em pensar que não tenha sido definitivo.

- E o que te faz pensar assim, Robert? De onde você tira esperanças se nem sabe como eu me sinto, como anda a minha vida? – Perguntou de forma um pouco ríspida, cortando a fala entusiasmada do homem, que a encarava consternado, uma pergunta pairando em sua mente.

- Aquele... Aquele homem com a mecha branca no cabelo é o senhor Lovett, Nellie? Porque se for, então me perdoe, mas sabe que não consigo resistir a você. E não é de hoje. – Eleanor arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, a exasperação começando a diminuir perante ao jeito jovial do Robert de ser. Fazer o que se ela sentia falta dessa leveza de espírito? Suspirou logo depois, analisando a pergunta do homem.  
- Ah, não. Nem de longe, Bob. – Abriu um sorriso tristonho ao pensar no barbeiro. – Mr. Todd é o meu inquilino. Ele vive no segundo andar. Sweeney Todd, barbeiro. Meu marido era outro homem. – _E bem que você queria que ele estivesse certo, não, Nellie? _Ela pensou, irritando-se com o fato de que até sua mente estava lhe instigando.

Ora, se ela gostava do homem, o que podia fazer, afinal? Era uma maldição esse amor. Sim, ela sabia que se apaixonar por Benjamim Barker havia, em parte, bagunçado sua vida. Ainda mais mantendo esse sentimento por quinze anos e, agora, aqui estamos nós; Sweeney Todd e seus assassinatos. Um pacote completo recheado de vingança e sangue.

- Por era você quer dizer então que... – Parou de falar, obviamente esperando que a padeira continuasse e com medo de errar sua suposição já que não entendia mais muito bem como lidar com o humor da mulher.

- Eu quero dizer que ele faleceu, Robert, exatamente o que você deve ter pensado. – Um silêncio então se instalou na sala, apenas as três respirações podendo ser ouvidas. Cada um perdido em sua própria mente.

Eleanor fechou os olhos sentindo a dor da perda ainda não superada. Era verdade que ela não amara Albert como uma esposa geralmente o faz, mas isso não significa que não tenha o amado de qualquer forma. Controlando-se para segurar as lágrimas que queria começar a sair, ela respirou fundo ainda em silêncio. – Robert, se importa se eu... am... – Manteve os olhos fechados enquanto tentava formular a frase que queria falar. Contudo as palavras se perderam no meio do caminho quando uma necessidade urgente surgiu.

Um pouco incerta da atitude que estava tomando a padeira se aproximou lentamente do homem, mal notando o fato de que ele fazia o mesmo e com a mesma cautela que ela.

Quando já estavam tão próximos um do outro que podiam sentir a respiração alheia no rosto foi que a padeira percebeu o que ela queria de verdade naquele momento. Não importava o quão chateada estivesse com seus pais, com os pais do Robert, com a vida em si, com o próprio Robert e consigo mesma, ela não podia evitar a aproximação. Tudo o que queria era se sentir amada. E a chance estava bem ali, encarando-a olho no olho.

- Nellie, - Ele retornou a falar. A mão vazia (sabe, na outra tinha um copo) brincando com uma mecha do cabelo da padeira que caia sobre seu rosto. As testas agora encostadas. – eu, eu.. Ah, droga, como senti sua falta. E eu realmente sinto muito, por tudo. Se eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, teria voltado na hora e...

- Shhh. Não, por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso, não agora. Eu só não quero pensar no que poderia ter sido. Apenas não se culpe por algo que não é sua culpa. Nunca foi. – Ela falava em um tom de voz baixo, quase sussurrado, as palavras suaves como seda. – Nunca, Robert. Nunca. Nunca. – A cada repetição piscava os olhos e algumas lágrimas eram liberadas. A força da mulher já esgotada. Um sorriso cansado em seus lábios conforme ela ia acariciando o rosto do homem. – Nunca... – Disse uma última vez antes de ser silenciada com um leve selo repentino.

Eleanor respirou fundo, as bochechas corando levemente ao encontrar os olhos verdes de Robert mais uma vez. – Prometa-me que não vamos falar sobre Albert agora. – Pediu enlaçando uma das mãos na dele e apertando de suavemente.

- Eu... – Começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu selando os lábios com os da padeira mais uma vez. – te... dou... a... minha... palavra. – A cada pausa beijava a mulher, sem conseguir evitar de sorrir apenas por estar em sua presença mais uma vez.

Por fim Robert largou seu copo, não se importando com o barulho do vidro quebrando, e puxou Nellie para si. Acabando de vez com o espaço sobrando entre os dois. Colou os lábios aos dela, não esperando muito tempo até avançar com sua língua pedindo passagem. Saboreando com deleite a boca que conhecera tão bem em tempos longínquos.

Eleanor, por sua vez, não teve tempo nem de reagir a nada quando começou a ter beijos roubados. E o por que o faria, afinal? Era isso que queria no momento. Teria dado de ombros quando seu copo caiu com um baque surdo no chão tamanha a indiferença sentida, contudo estava ocupada demais para qualquer outra ação sem ser a que realizava.

As bocas se moviam em perfeita sincronia conforme o beijo ia sendo aprofundado. As mãos de ambos passeando pelo corpo do outro. Uma perdida no cabelo do homem. A outra subindo e descendo nas costas da mulher. Uma segurando a nuca, enquanto Nellie o puxava para mais perto de si. E a última envolvia a cintura da padeira mantendo-a presa, sem chance de fuga.

Reprimindo um grunhido irritado Sweeney apertou a seu corpo à trouxa de roupas que trazia consigo, decidindo que era melhor voltar para a barbearia antes que presenciasse uma cena mais desagradável do que essa. Não queria ver as intimidades de ninguém. Ainda mais sendo Mrs. Lovett quem ele observava. _Vadia desgraçada! Ela acha que pode dar pro primeiro que aparece só porque..._ Pensou mordendo a língua para não soltar nada em voz alta. Interrompendo o próprio pensamento ao notar como soava possessivo. Ora essa, onde já se viu, Sweeney Todd se importando o que Eleanor Lovett faz ou deixa de fazer.

Praguejou mais uma vez em pensamento. Ela que fizesse o que bem entendesse. Não era problema dele. De forma alguma!

_Então por que você está sentindo ciúmes, Sweeney? Admita, você a deseja, não importa de que forma. Você a quer. Você a acha bela. E certamente a considera excitante. O volume em suas calças não nega._ Bufou frustrado. Ótimo, agora até a mente estava contra ele.

- Eleanor...

- Sh, Robert, vem. É melhor irmos para outro lugar.

Com uma carranca mais fechada ainda, Sweeney correu para fora da loja, ávido para chegar à barbearia logo. Não querendo ouvir mais nada.

Maldita curiosidade!

Não sabia o porque de tanta confusão. Essa era a verdade. Ora, se tudo o que queria era se livrar de toda a atenção da padeira, então por que ele estava se irritando agora?

Será que esse sentimento era ciúmes?

Parou abruptamente com a mão na maçaneta ao pensar nisso. Não, não podia ser de forma alguma. Ele não sentiria ciúmes, não dela, não de Eleanor Lovett.

Então por que não conseguia conceber a ideia de ela estar com um homem?

Não, não era ciúmes. Era apenas a ideia de ter que conviver com um casal feliz de agora em diante, isso se eles virassem um casal.

É, era esse o motivo. O barbeiro simplesmente não conseguiria lidar com a felicidade de outra pessoa. Claro, claro, só podia ser.

Fechou os olhos, sentando em sua cadeira e pegando uma de suas navalhas.

Em último caso mataria o homem. E, se fosse necessário, a padeira também. Não precisava tanto dela assim.

Passou horas tentando entender o desconforto que sentira ao ver a Nellie nos braços do bastardo desconhecido, antes de perder sua consciência com os olhos vidrados na sua navalha.

Quem você pretende enganar, Sweeney Todd? Talvez a padeira seja mais do que somente uma cúmplice tagarela para ti...

_ O que você fez, Eleanor Lovett?_

* * *

**Sim, eu tentei quase fazer uma cena mais hot ai no meio, mas deu tilt na minha mente e não saiu nada muito decente, sinto muito, então fiquei nisso mesmo. Depois eu conto o que eles fizeram de verdade, beijos mundo u_u **

**Ah, faço o mesmo apelo de sempre... Leiam e comentem *-***


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hey, people, its me! :D**

**Capítulo bostinha, mas é porque tbm escrever a parte do Sweeney é sempre uma bostinha... Ô homem complicado, viu! Ele vai soar meio repetitivo mesmo durante o capítulo, mas juro que estou me esforçando para melhorar esse cabeça dura. Sem contar que eu decidi deixar a Nellie tão confusa que nem sei mais o que ela sente... Já me perdi! SOS**

**Não, eu não possuo Sweeney Todd - chora - e nem nada do fantástico mundo de Tim Burton, mas se alguém quiser sequestrar a Helena e me dar de presente de aniversário eu aceito sem pestanejar :p**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – O quão inexplicável é o rumo do nosso coração?

Mais um dia chegava na cinzenta Londres. Eleanor abriu os olhos lentamente, esticando os braços e pernas preguiçosamente. Pela primeira vez em um bom tempo sentia-se leve. Não sabia o porque, só...

Arfou alarmada quando a mente lhe trouxe as lembranças da noite anterior.

- Robert - Sussurrou pensando no homem, um rubor fervoroso tomando conta de suas bochechas.

O que havia dado em si, afinal? Até onde se lembrava, Eleanor era perdidamente apaixonada por Sweeney Todd e, bem, tal atitude não refletia o que sua mente lhe mostrava que tinha acontecido.

Ainda deitada abraçou o próprio corpo com os braços pálidos. O que fizera? Ora, se amava o tal barbeiro de forma tão intensa, então por que tinha se deixado levar pelos carinhos de outro?

Soltou um grunhido frustrado enquanto refletia. Mrs. Lovett não podia evitar. Por mais que soubesse do sentimento que nutria pelo assassino, não podia, no entanto, negar o amor que um dia sentira por Robert. Na verdade, ela jamais poderia negar o que sentia por ele. Afinal, depois de todo esse tempo, lá estava ela, ainda confusa quanto ao que sentia, mesmo depois de tantos anos enterrando o seu tão belo primeiro amor.

_Certo, Nellie, ficar remoendo o passado não vai te ajudar em nada. É só ver como estar Mr. T para perceber que viver presa à fantasmas do passado não é lá muito saudável._ Pensou de forma melancólica, desejando poder mudar o passado de alguma forma.

Por fim rendeu-se e, com um suspiro frustrado, levantou-se da cama. Foi em direção ao seu modesto armário, pegando ali um vestido simples, contudo com aquele detalhe que era sua marca registrada. Sim, a peça de roupa continha um maravilhoso decote.

Trocou a roupa rapidamente. Estava dando os últimos ajustes no laço do corset quando, ao encarar a pele nua de seu torso, notou uma marca avermelhada ali presente. Era em um pedaço de pele próximo a linha do vestido. Franziu a testa confusa. Não se lembrava de ter queimado qualquer parte do peito recentemente.

Foi então que a realidade a atingiu como um trem correndo no trilho.

_Queimadura, aham Eleanor..._Ruborizou mais uma vez. _Robert!_

Teria de mudar o vestido, buscando um que mostrasse um pouco menos e depois conversaria com ele sobre, bem, limites e esse tipo de marca.

Se bem que nada lhe garantia que aquele tipo de noite tornaria a se repetir.

_Foram apenas beijos, Eleanor. Apenas beijos e caricias carinhosas. Nada demais, nada demais, Nellie..._

Repetia para si mesma mentalmente, tentando de alguma forma se enganar e forçando o esquecimento do que havia acontecido. Mesmo que ainda sentisse o calor do toque de Robert em sua pele alva.

Respirou fundo e, após colocar uma roupa mais comportada, saiu do quarto, decidida a deixar para trás a noite que tivera. Convencendo a si que aquilo nada passara de uma invenção de sua cabeça, que ela apenas estava manifestando sua melancolia diante da enorme dificuldade em manter um relacionamento amoroso com qualquer um desde sempre.

Ao chegar na sala, então, acabou por encontrar-se com quem esperava evitar o dia inteiro.

Robert.

Suspirou refletindo brevemente. Ora, era viúva, certo, então por que se preocupar em ser cortejada? Não era como se estivesse traindo alguém.

Albert estava morto. Sweeney Todd era, bem, apenas seu inquilino. E, por fim, ela e Robert tinham uma história.

É, não havia nada de errado no que tinha acontecido!

Aproximou-se do homem deitado em seu sofá, o coração batendo acelerado no peito com a perspectiva de qual seria a reação dele. Ia começar a falar quando, ao chegar perto o suficiente para poder enxergar seu rosto na penumbra da manhã, notou que ele ainda dormia. O rosto apresentando a expressão pacífica típica de sonos sem imagens perturbadoras. Há anos Eleanor não sabia como era dormir dessa forma, sem ser atormentada por fantasmas do passado. Observou-o por mais um tempo, os olhos transmitindo uma compaixão serena pelo homem.

Decidida a começar mais um dia com a normalidade, na medida do possível quando se faz tortas recheadas de carne humana, de sempre, Nellie seguiu para a cozinha onde se pôs a preparar o café da manhã. Lembrando de providenciar um pouco mais de comida dada a presença de um convidado.

* * *

Mais um amanhã surgia e lá estava Sweeney andando de um lado para o outro em sua barbearia. Em qualquer dia normal poderia se dizer que ele seguia o mesmo comportamento habitual que tinha ao planejar sua tão almejada vingança, ou então quando ficava a refletir sobre o passado. Entretanto, aquele dia não se aplicava aos outros e os passos tortuosos do barbeiro de nada refletiam aos costumeiros. Na verdade, os movimentos se resumiam a apenas uma palavra.

Ciúmes.

_Ciúmes? Não, não podia ser._ Sweeney Todd não sentia ciúmes de ninguém, ele não se apegava a ninguém. Benjamim Barker sim era detentor de tal sentimento leviano. Ele sim era capaz de sentir ciúmes, mesmo não sendo de sua Lucy. Contudo esse homem estava morto e Sweeney não sentiria ciúmes de ninguém, muito menos de Eleanor Lovett.

_Aquela vadia desgraçada..._

Cerrou os punhos com força, levando uma das mãos até a parede mais próxima e socando a superfície dura, mal se importando com a dor.

_Por que diabos eu estou com ciúmes da Mrs. Lovett com um cara qualquer? Ela que dê para quem quiser! Não é problema meu! _Pensava furioso. A respiração um pouco alterada e os olhos, ah aqueles belos olhos, transmitindo a mesma loucura de sempre.

- Ela é minha. Minha Eleanor, minha padeira, minha cúmplice, minha possessão. E quem ele pensa que é, afinal, para surgir assim do nada e roubá-la? – Dessa vez ele verbalizou os pensamentos raivosos, lavando em uma pia e com certa indiferença o punho ferido que aos poucos se cobria de sangue, seu sangue.

Qual era o seu problema para ter ciúmes assim de repente? Ela era apenas a padeira. Nada demais... É claro que ela era sua e o que era de sua possessão ninguém tinha o direito de mexer.

Mrs. Lovett era dele. Pertencia a ele e mais nenhum outro. Submissa somente a ele. E ninguém podia escrever a história de outra forma.

Certo, então, o barbeiro estava enciumado e isso significava que mais pessoas iriam morrer naquele dia. E também indicava que, bem escondidos naquele coração petrificado, ainda existiam alguns sentimentos guardados.

- Pare de besteira, homem. O que você está sentindo é uma possessão estúpida e sem sentido. Não são ciúmes. Nunca foi e nunca será. Não dela...

Ouviu batidas na porta. Se amaldiçoando por estar tão distraído falando em voz alta que nem notara alguém subindo a escada. Imaginando que fosse ser Mrs. Lovett com o café da manhã, nem se moveu, somente esperou que a padeira entrasse, deixasse a bandeja e saísse silenciosa. Não estava com paciência para nada, até mesmo ignorá-la soava como uma terrível tarefa.

- Bom dia, Mr. T, eu... Ah, o que houve com sua mão? – Eleanor começou a falar, a voz em seu típico tom adocicado ao se dirigir ao barbeiro que, mantendo-se de costas para ela, sustentava um olhar não muito convidativo.

- Fora, Mrs. Lovett. FORA! – Ele exclamou com certa impaciência na voz.

- Mas, Mr. Todd, você está com a mão sangrando. – Ela constatou o obvio, o que serviu apenas para irritar mais o homem. Revirando os olhos antes de falar, ele soltou em tom baixo, porém ameaçador:

- Não importa. Apenas dê o fora! Eu não preciso de você de qualquer forma... – Com isso, o último som que ela se permitiu externar antes de sair da barbearia foi um grunhido baixo de susto. O coração da padeira sendo partido em diversos pedaços. Quando ela achava que o homem por quem estava apaixonada já não podia lhe ferir mais, lá vinha ele mais uma vez com alguma frase ou atitude que conseguia a ferir com toda força.

_Por que você ainda insiste, Eleanor?_

* * *

Andando rapidamente, quase correndo até, Mrs. Lovett desceu a escada da barbearia bufando frustrada. As mãos agora vazias ao seu lado, a badeja largada em frente a porta por puro costume e, talvez, por simples birra pelo fato de ter sido tão rudemente expulsa por Sweeney.

Bufou mais umas cinco vezes começando a sentir-se irritada consigo mesma. Balançava a cabeça ao entrar na loja, os lábios crispados em uma fina linha indicando seu estado de mente.

- Toby, querido, venha comer logo e depois eu te ajudo a terminar com a arrumação. – A mulher gritou chamando o menino assim que passou pela porta de sua loja. Quem olhasse de relance certamente não suspeitaria no quão ferida ela estava. Afinal, nota-se sangue, mas e quando a dor vem de dentro, como pode ser percebida?

O tom animado e jovial ainda era mantido. O andar apressado da padeira continuava ali. Até mesmo o sorriso que indicava que algo era planejado em sua mente residia nos lábios da mulher pálida. Então, quem notaria em como, por dentro, ela se sentia partida em mil pedaços. Esmagada por uma mão invisível que a sufocava, sufocava, sufocava...

Assustada com o rumo que seus pensamentos vinham adquirindo, tudo o que Eleanor queria era uma boa dose de gim. Balançou a cabeça em frustração. Ainda era cedo, mas lá estava ela pensando em bebida. Se o dia continuasse assim, antes do almoço ela já estaria bêbada o suficiente para sair derrubando tortas em seus clientes.

Não, não ficaria fingindo que estava bem se afogando em álcool. Nunca fora de seu feitio agir assim e havia aprendido da pior maneira que fugir de problemas somente os deixava em maior evidência.

''Eu já deveria estar mais que acostumada com o mau humor do Mr. Todd. E, mesmo assim, cá estou sentindo-me miserável por ser ignorada por ele. Isso não é saudável, Nellie. Não é nada saudável!''

Deu um salto ao sentir alguém tocar seu ombro, girando o corpo em reflexo e dando de cara com Robert. Estava tão distraída que nem havia notado que fora até a cozinha.

Sorriu fracamente para o homem que a encarava com intensidade, a mente da padeira dividida entre o que queria o que podia alcançar.

Passaram-se alguns segundos em silêncio. Uma eternidade de palavras perdidas ali, antes que alguém se pronunciasse.

- Eleanor, acho melhor eu ir embora. – Robert falou melancólico. Uma das mãos pousando no rosto da mulher. – Eu não deveria ter voltado para início de conversa. Cada um tem sua vida agora. E eu notei a forma como você sempre olha para o barbeiro, como seus olhos brilham somento ao ouvir o som da voz dele, o tom vermelho em suas bochechas ao vê-lo. – Pausou apenas para deixar um suspiro sair. Talvez esperasse que ela se manifestasse, interrompendo-o e declarando que era tudo um equivoco de sua mente, que ele ainda era seu único amor. Contudo, nada aconteceu, então resolveu prosseguir. – E, sabe, lembro-me que um dia esse comportamento foi voltado para mim. Desculpe-me, Nellie, pode me chamar de covarde, mas eu não consigo lidar com isso. Não quando passei tantos anos te amando, mesmo sem saber se um dia tornaria a encontrá-la. – Terminou, enfim, os olhos desviado para o chão, esperando o pior.

Sentiu uma mão delicada segurando seu queixo, levantando o rosto de forma que os dois pudessem se encarar olho no olho. As feições do homem dele relaxando mediante ao calor do toque irradiando por sua pele.

- Robert, - A padeira começou a falar, um sorriso nostálgico sendo suplantado em seu rosto. – não diga esse tipo de suposição sem saber o meu lado da história. Apesar de toda a desolação que senti quando você foi embora – parou rapidamente somente para silenciar a tentativa de protesto do homem. – Não precisa dizer que não foi culpa sua. Já entendi que era uma armação dos meus pais, mas isso não significa que eu não tenha me ferido ao ler a carta pela primeira vez. Eu era jovem e tola naquela época, confiava nas pessoas e acreditava em todos cegamente. Uma carta era uma carta, as palavras escritas ali eram totalmente críveis.

Para Nellie era tudo muito mente gritava para que ela ignorasse o coração pulsando acelerado no peito e o sentimento há tanto apagado de querer os lábios de um outro alguém sem ser Sweeney Todd. Suspirou tentando clarear seus pensamentos.

Por que a mente e o coração não podiam simplesmente trabalhar em harmonia?

Fora tão difícil superar o homem a sua frente. Tantas lágrimas vertidas, noites em claro perdidas. Um sofrimento e angústia tão profundos. E, ainda assim, lá estava ele derrubando todas as precárias defesas da mulher como o vento carrega uma folha solitária pelo ar, pairando perdida entre o vazio e a existência, sem saber para que lado seguir.

Se ela tinha tanta certeza do amor pelo barbeiro, então o que era aquele sentimento que tinha quanto ao Robert?

- Não vou dizer que você está errado. Eu realmente sinto algo por ele. – Confessou tristonha, apontando para o alto com a cabeça. – Entretanto, isso não significa que eu tenha lhe apagado de minha vida. Mesmo com muito esforço, eu nunca te esqueci por completo. – Os olhos da padeira foram se enchendo de lágrimas conforme falava, enquanto os do homem brilhavam de ansiedade somente na espera de uma resposta concreta.

Respirando fundo, Eleanor optou por ignorar o redemoinho de sentimentos que a preenchia , concentrando-se apenas naquele frescor de juventude que insistia em pulsar no seu ouvido.

Já estava mais que cansada de esperar para ser notada pelo barbeiro, perdendo anos e anos a fio. E o que recebia em troca por tudo o que fazia? Roupas sujas e grunhidos irritados! Percebeu, então, o quanto havia amado Robert uma vez e na certeza de que o sentimento não tinha sido esquecido completamente.

- Nós podemos ter uma vida juntos eu e você. Não como eu sonhei ou como você se lembra, mas podemos ficar juntos. – Ele disse subitamente, segurando a cintura da mulher e mantendo o corpo dela contra o seu num aperto gentil.

Ao ouvir tais palavras Nellie sentiu seus olhos encherem de água. A ironia a pegando de surpresa ao lembrar que havia dito algo semelhante ao Mr. T não tinha pouco tempo.

Juntou a testa com a de Robert, sentindo o calor de um corpo fluindo em direção ao do outro. Tinha tanto a dizer a ele e ainda assim nada soava suficiente em sua mente.

Não queria enganá-lo, muito menos usá-lo. Contudo, acima de tudo, sentia-se perdida apenas ao encará-lo. O estômago dando voltas e mais voltas com qualquer toque breve com a pele quente do homem.

Tanto anos se passaram, tanto sofrimento, tanta dor, e lá estava ela com um sentimento incubado dentro de si, algo que jamais fora esquecido. Uma cicatriz marcada a fogo e ferro em seu coração despedaçado.

- Robert, eu te amo... – Sussurrou por fim. Um sorriso fraco, meio dúbio até, surgindo em seu rosto. As feições do homem se iluminado de repente e, com uma gargalhada gostosa, ele puxou o rosto dela, selando os lábios num beijo apaixonado. Em meio a tanta alegria mal notando a insegurança de Nellie, sua Nellie. Ou talvez tivesse notado o fato, escolhendo ignorá-lo, entretanto, esperando cegamente que estivesse tomando a decisão correta.

O coração da padeira batia acelerado em seu peito. Ela sem saber muito bem o que havia feito. Até onde o rumo de suas ações impensadas iriam levá-la? E por que, _por que_, ela se ludibriava tanto quando o assunto era amor?

Passados alguns instantes os dois se separaram, a respiração alterada fazendo com que sorrissem um para o outro.

-Vem, vamos comer antes que passe da hora de abrir a loja. – Eleanor falou segurando uma das mãos de Robert e levando-o até onde Toby estava sentado já comendo sua refeição. Deu um beijo na testa do menino, começando a sentir a cabeça latejar ao notar o olhar interrogativo que ele e Robert trocaram.

Ótimo, tinha muita história para esclarecer ainda...

Sentou em frente ao homem na mesa, os olhos sonhadores o observando discretamente enquanto comia. A concentração em seu próprio café já perdida. Não conseguia refrear a sensação de que talvez estivesse se enganando somente pelo prazer de sobreviver por uma ação mais simples.

O que sentia de verdade afinal?

* * *

**Então, como voltei às aulas agora - sim, estava de férias na época errada e por isso terei aula no ano novo e no natal :D - sinto informar que é bem capaz que a minha frequência de postagem diminua muita coisa. E eu quero dizer muita coisa mesmo! Mas tudo bem, porque eu ainda vou continuar escrevendo, então ainda há alguma esperança no mundo u_u E eu demorei mesmo para postar esse capítulo pq veio o rock in rio e eu me embolei toda com os shows - sim, fiquei assistindo igual uma retardada pq amo essas coisas - então empaquei com a história mesmo, sorry ^^'**

**Enfim, aceito comentários de bom grado e com os braços abertos sempre para dar um abraço nas almas caridosas 3**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Demorei para postar, eu sei, e o capítulo está uma bostinha pq eu sou rainha da enrolação, mas o mundo é cruel e me deixou com um bloqueio maldito, desculpa!**

**Frisando que, não, não detenho nenhum direito sobre Sweeney Todd - nenhum de seus personagens lindos ou as músicas e muito menos os atores de todas as inúmeras peças e do filme - pq se tivesse já tinha sequestrado um certo trio há muito tempo :p**

**Enfim...**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Até que ponto vão os sentimentos de um demônio?

Adiantando-se às perguntas que certamente teria de enfrentar e a todo custo tentando evitar mais alguém para ser objeto de ódio de Toby – Mr. T em si já bastava! -, Eleanor abriu o mais belo sorriso que pôde dar no dado momento e, interrompendo sua refeição – e claramente ignorando o roncar incessante do estômago -, desatou a falar.

Não sabia muito bem por onde começar, então julgou que partir do simples era o melhor a se fazer.

- Toby, querido, esse aqui é Robert, um amigo de infância que eu não vejo há muito tempo. – Tentou, em vão, suprimir uma revirada de olhos ao ouvir o menino balbuciar algo de boca cheia que soava como ''mais que amigos, imagino eu''. Virou o rosto para o homem, ignorando a sensação crescente de que aquele cenário todo era um tanto quanto surreal. – Robert, esse aqui é Toby. Ele trabalha na loja comigo e é meu filho adotivo. – Sorriu com ternura para o menino enquanto falava. O que foi? Amava aquele projeto de gente! – Pois bem, tratem de se entender, ou ano menos não tentar nada que envolva assassinato – já bastava o barbeiro – pois Robert ficará conosco por um tempo. Tudo bem por você, querido? – Perguntou em seu tom mais cálido, voltando o rosto cheio de expectativa para Toby.

Por alguns instantes o menino cogitou recusar e dar um jeito de expulsar aquele intruso de sua casa. Entretanto, só de olhar para sua mãe ele podia notar que, se ela não estava feliz, ao menos parecia mais radiante do que nunca. Sabia que não tinha escolha, então não podia livrar-se de nenhum dos homens que a circundavam. Mas, por outro lado, Robert lhe inspirava muito menos terror que Sweeney e, na falta de algo melhor, optaria por ele. Era um desconhecido, verdade, mas não parecia ser um louco psicótico.

Deu de ombros um tempo depois. Que escolha tinha, afinal, se não a de conviver com o indesejado?

- Claro, por que não? – Resmungou levantando os olhos levemente de seu prato e encarando o homem como quem diz '' Cuidado com o que faz. Eu irei protegê-la sempre!'' Por fim não conseguiu evitar o sorriso pequeno que brotou em seu rosto juvenil ao notar o brilho renovado que surgiu nos dois adultos e a forma doce e simples como Robert afagou as mãos de Eleanor, que jaziam apoiadas inquietas sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado, Toby! – O homem sussurrou sorrindo para ele, voltando rapidamente o olhar para a padeira ainda radiante.

Quem olhasse de fora julgaria os três como uma família perfeita. Todos sorrindo à mesa do café da manhã. Perfeito demais para alguém como Mrs. Lovett poder desfrutar o momento.

Antes mesmo de uma conversa decente poder ter seu início, a mágica foi quebrada ao ter-se a porta da loja aberta num estrondo furioso que refletia o humor do homem que entrava marchando no local.

- Posso saber em que sorte de bordel esse lugar se tornou? – Perguntou bufando, os olhos alucinados voltados para Robert. – Que tipo de prostituta baixa você se tornou para se jogar nos braços de qualquer um que apareça a sua porta, Mrs. Lovett?

Tudo o que Sweeney via era vermelho. Não sabia o porque, mas seu demônio interior queria por tudo acabar com a vida do homem parado a sua frente. Até mesmo o juiz havia sido esquecido por hora.

A última lembrança nítida que teve antes de cair na escuridão foi a dor lancinante de algo lhe atingindo o lado esquerdo do rosto. Mal notando quando o corpo, lançado para trás pela surpresa, caiu no chão como um peso morto.

Deve ter batido com a cabeça, pois apagou no mesmo instante, entretanto lembrava com total certeza de ter ouvido um estridente grito feminino ressoando ao fundo. Não pode evitar o pensamento de que aquela voz pertencia a uma mulher em especial e que, certamente, aquele som significava que ela estava preocupada com ele. Era estranho o calor que sentiu dentro de si ao ter tal ideia.

Quais os efeitos que saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos da padeira podiam desencadear na vida do barbeiro?

* * *

Era estranha a forma que se sentia.

Que tipo de sentimento renegado era aquele que tinha ao lembrar que a padeira estava lá embaixo com aquele tal de Robert fazendo sabe-se lá o que?

Sweeney Todd bufava irritado enquanto andava incessantemente de um lado para o outro na barbearia. O olhar desfocado e perdido, a mente um andar abaixo. Os pensamentos dando escapadas furtivas que levavam o barbeiro direto para a padeira de cabelos avermelhados. Será possível que estivesse enlouquecendo o suficiente a ponto de preocupar-se com Eleanor agora?

Desferiu um chute desnecessário no baú que mantinha em sua loja, soltando um grunhido frustrado assim que sentiu a dor esperada subindo por seu corpo. O efeito apaziguador chegando conforme as sinapses nervosas seguiam o caminho pelo corpo, mandando a mensagem do impacto sofrido com o material rígido.

Apesar de tal atitude um tanto quanto infantil – mas reconfortante em certo nível – Sweeney ainda podia sentir as ondas de frustração que abalavam sua mente já conturbada. Acima de tudo ele não conseguia entender o porque de tanto desgosto que sentia quanto ao homem que invadira a casa de Mrs. Lovett repentinamente. Ele parecia ser um velho amigo. E depois, o que Sweeney Todd tinha a ver com a vida de Eleanor? O que ela fazia ou desfazia não era do interesse do barbeiro.

Mas ainda assim... Julgava impossível que a mulher tivesse esquecido dele tão depressa! Onde estavam aquele amor e devoção incondicionais? Quer dizer, quem era esse Robert na fila do pão?

Balançou a cabeça em meio a sua confusão. Não, não mesmo... Não gostava da padeira, de forma alguma, mas precisava dela inteiramente para si até completar sua vingança. Depois ela que vivesse como bem quisesse!

Mataria o homem se necessário – e esperava com certa ansiedade que fosse necessário. Na verdade mataria qualquer um que ousasse interferir (mesmo que de forma inconsciente) no seu caminho.

É, com certeza não sentia nada por Eleanor Lovett!

_Tem certeza de que não está se enganando, Sweeney?_ Grunhiu com esse pensamento. Não podia acreditar que até mesmo a própria mente estivesse contra ele naquele momento. Era um demônio, não deveria nem mesmo ter uma consciência para lhe incomodar!

Ele estava certo. Sim, tinha certeza quanto ao que sentia, ou melhor, quanto ao que não sentia. E amor, ou qualquer sentimento perto disso, estava fora de cogitação de passar por perto de seu coração há muito tempo congelado.

Resolvido esse fator sobre seus sentimentos – claro, se demônios sentissem algo – o homem optou por descer a escada e rumar para a padaria mais uma vez carregando a simplória trouxa de roupas sujas (também conhecida como as camisas brancas que Mrs. Lovett tanto lutava para conseguir tirar as manchas de sangue). Esperava que dessa vez conseguisse entregá-las a Nellie – _por que diabos continuava chamando-a assim?_ - sem ter que esbarrar com ninguém indesejado. Não seria gentil caso o fizesse.

* * *

Certo, apesar do susto e do grito estridente que deu ao ver Sweeney ser nocauteado com um mísero soco de forma tão abrupta, Eleanor percebeu que quase sorriu com a cena que presenciou.

Suprimiu tal vontade ao sair correndo de onde estava para tentar alcançar o barbeiro e impedir que o corpo dele – _aquela escultura maravilhosamente bem talhada e... Cala a boca mente pervertida! _- entrasse em contato com o assoalho sujo.

Era inevitável a preocupação que sentia quando se tratava de Sweeney Todd. Não importava o quão terrivelmente ele a tratava, podia ofendê-la e até mesmo ameaçar sua vida, contudo lá estaria ela sempre ao seu redor, com o sorriso mais conciliador presente no rosto levemente corado e os grandes olhos castanhos brilhando com expectativa e amor. Os mesmos sentimentos de costume que o barbeiro cruelmente sempre ignorara desde os tempos longínquos.

_Que perfeito, Eleanor, se declarar para um e instantes depois correr para tentar salvar outro... _

Balançou a cabeça diante da vozinha irritante que soava em sua cabeça. Mas que merda era aquilo, afinal? Consciência por um acaso?Impossível! Ela triturava gente morta e as usava para rechear as tortas e nunca era incomodada com nenhum pensamento repreensivo, então por que de repente alguém ou algo, diga-se de passagem, resolveu atormentá-la por conta de seus sentimentos confusos?

Bufou irritada. Havia perdido a cabeça, só podia. E, bem, também perdeu a chance de ajudar o barbeiro, que caia feito um saco de farinha no chão.

_Droga!_ Pensou comprimindo os olhos em frustração, já imaginando a irritação do barbeiro quando levantasse.

_Se levantasse..._

Parou abruptamente. Não, ele não era tão fraco assim a ponto de se entregar de forma tão simplória, não sem antes de completar sua vingança.

_Mas será que..._

**_Cala a boca, mente, cala essa merda de pensamento! _**

Resolveu que o melhor a fazer no momento era agir. Correu para o barbeiro estirado no chão e, mesmo um pouco ressentida com o que ele tinha acabado de falar – o que não deveria tê-la surpreendido devido ao fato de já conhecer as oscilações de humor do homem – não pode deixar de evitar a ruga de preocupação que se formou em seu rosto.

- Robert, - Começou a falar. Dividida entre soar irritada com o comportamento agressivo dele, ou grata pelo comportamento agressivo em si. Claro Sweeney estava completamente errado ao surgir ali de repente falando o que bem entendesse dela, mas, ainda assim, ela não conseguia se importar tanto quanto sabia que deveria. Talvez fosse porque gostava tanto do barbeiro, ou então era por já te ouvido coisas piores. Suspirou, os olhos passando de um homem para o outro, indecisa. – Obrigada por defender minha honra, ou o pouco que resta dela. – Disse sorrindo amarelo. – Mas eu realmente acho que foi um exagero socar sem nem ao menos dizer um 'oi' antes. Apesar de que foi muito gentil da sua parte o ato. Há muito tempo ninguém fazia nada do tipo para mim. – Completou soando um pouco... Triste talvez? É essa a palavra!

Diante do tom melancólico das palavras da padeira Robert sentiu certo arrependimento quanto sua atitude abrupta. Entretanto, era inevitável a reação que o barbeiro desencadeava nele ao agir de forma tão rude com Eleanor. Era simplesmente inaceitável que alguém que a mulher aparentemente tratava com tanto apreço usar de palavras tão chulas para se referir a ela. E depois, tinha uma criança ali também!

Sweeney Todd era um babaca de marca maior e Robert não entendia como a Nellie ainda não tinha visto isso. Ou melhor, o que ela via de tão incrivelmente bom no fundo – porque tinha que ser bem nas profundezas para se encontrar algo decente naquele homem – do barbeiro para suportar alguém tão complexo quanto ele?

Robert não estava nem há 24 horas ali e já sabia que um dia poderia matar Todd com as próprias mãos caso fosse necessário. O barbeiro conseguia mudar de humor mais do que uma menininha apaixonada!

Deixou que Eleanor se aproximasse e virou o rosto, que até então somente encarava o homem no chão, para ela.

- Nellie, eu não sei quem é esse Sweeney Todd e, sinceramente, não me importa. Mas se ele pensa que pode chegar aqui e falar com você e sobre você como bem quiser, está tremendamente errado. Ele é seu maldito inquilino e tem uma maldita cara de psicopata louco de dar arrepios, então, por favor, não me impeça de socá-lo uma segunda vez se ele pedir. EU-NÃO-GOSTEI-DESSE-CARA-MAL-HUMORADO! – Falou jogando logo tudo o que pensava para a mulher, sabendo que quando se tratava dela era melhor usar da sinceridade em todas as suas palavras. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo separados. Terminou sua fala quase que gritando as palavras uma a uma. Posso repetir e afirmar que ele realmente não gostava do barbeiro? Pois é...

- Não me importa nesse exato momento o quanto você o odeia, Robert. Somente faça o favor de levantá-lo e o coloque sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto eu busco algo congelado para ajudar na possível dor que ele vai sentir. – Mr. Lovett retrucou contendo a carranca insatisfeita que teimava em querer surgir em seu rosto. Havia acabado de se declarar para Robert, não tinha nenhuma necessidade de ouvi-lo reclamar sobre Sweeney Todd agora. Não enquanto ele não soubesse com quem estava lidando.

Soltou um suspiro cansado e balançou a cabeça exasperada, deixando os dois sozinhos e esperando que, caso Todd acordasse em sua rápida ausência, que um não tentasse matar o outro.

Olhou para os lados buscando Toby enquanto dirigia-se a cozinha, notando que ele havia saído sorrateiramente da cena ridícula que se desenrolava. Que bom o menino ser experto a ponto de evitar esse tipo de momento desnecessário de ser presenciado. Perguntou-se se ele não estava agilizando o processo para arrumar a loja e prepará-la para mais um dia de movimento.

O dia mal havia começado e Eleanor já estava desejando não ter saído da cama naquela manhã. Sabia com todas as forças que seria difícil aguentar o humor tortuoso de Sweeney Todd depois que ele acordasse de seu rápido cochilo induzido. Ainda mais sabendo por quem havia sido abatido do nada.

Droga! Ia ter que descobrir uma forma de conciliar Robert e Todd sob o mesmo teto sem ter que, um dia, fazer torta com um dos dois! Não, não podia nem mesmo cogitar tal ideia funesta.

Ainda teria muito trabalho pela frente só por ter que lidar com esses dois...

* * *

**Okay, eu sei, demorei de novo e estou repetindo também a frase lá de cima... Mas só para frisar, vou parar com as minhas desculpas - porque sim eu posso contar inúmeras a qualquer momento, porque o que não falta é problema na hora de escrever - contudo esse tipo de história já cansou, então só vou agradecer todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic e pedir que os fantasminhas lindos deixem comentário. Beijos para todos **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Então, oi! Sim, eu demoro a postar capítulos novos e sinto muito por isso, mas, putz, sou enrolada master na vida e to enlouquecendo com os estudos - Provas malditas dos infernos! - então, por favor, desculpa mesmo pela demora. Mas prometo que escrevo sempre que posso durante aulas que eu fico com sono '-' e em outros momentos ai tbm! Enfim, tão bom postar que fico até feliz mesmo tendo prova hoje :p Ah, falando em felicidade, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! Yey, finalmente gente dando sinal de vida e provando que o fandom de Sweney Todd em português não morreu! \o**

**Enfim, vou parar de enrolar e deixar o capítulo para ser lido. Lá embaixo continuo com mais :D**

**Ah, não, não Sweeney Todd não me pertence, mas como tá chegando meu aniversário aceito de boa como presente se alguém quiser me dar! u_u**

* * *

.Capítulo 6 – Por quanto tempo um amor adormecido é capaz de viver?

Alguns instantes se passaram com Sweeney ainda desacordado enquanto Mrs. Lovett buscava por algo para ajudá-lo e Robert apenas o encarava com uma expressão que deixava claro todo o seu desgosto perante o barbeiro.

Era estranho o local onde ele estava. Tudo o que percebia era escuridão. Um par de mãos parecia lhe carregar até um ponto específico. Não sabia para onde, somente deixou seu corpo mole ser guiado.

Ouvia também algumas vozes dispersas ao fundo de sua mente. Forçou-se a se concentrar apenas naquele som, tentando identificar o que era dito.

Havia se deixado surpreender com tanta facilidade que chegava a ser ridículo. A raiva no momento fora tão grande que o barbeiro mal notou quando o homem adquiriu proximidade e desferiu um soco em seu rosto. Os olhos estáticos, presos no rosto confuso da padeira.

Era inevitável o misto de sensações que se apossavam de Sweeney toda vez que Eleanor estava por perto. Por muito tempo vinha reprimindo tais sentimentos – na verdade, nem lembrava mais desde quando vinha se sentindo assim-, contudo, de uns tempos para cá, a mente vinha perdendo o fio racional sempre que pensava na padeira.

Sabia que sentimento alguma além de raiva e ódio pertenciam ao seu coração gelado. Ninguém além de sua doce Lucy merecia seu apreço. E, ainda assim, lá estava a imagem da Mrs. Lovett tomando posse do interior confuso de Todd.

Como um demônio podia se confundir tanto perante um sentimento tão humano?

Era idiotice ter qualquer tipo de esperança quando entre tanta escória!

E por que diabos sua cabeça doía tanto?

Abriu os olhos lentamente, a silhueta da loja mal iluminada sendo materializada em conjunto com uma forma humana pouco distinguível em meio ao turbilhão confuso que era a mente do barbeiro.

Puxando o ar entre os dentes cerrados, foi ajeitando o corpo de forma a se sentar do modo mais confortável possível. Vasculhava as lembranças recentes em busca de compreensão.

Como uma lufada de vento numa noite de inverno – oi? – Sweeney recordou os acontecimentos anteriores. A dor do soco se fazendo sentir com a repentina percepção.

Uma onda de raiva tomou-lhe a razão e ele acabou por levantar o corpo num salto, ignorando a vertigem que sentiu com o súbito movimento e seguindo prontamente para o homem que naquele momento era seu alvo de fúria.

Quem ele achava que era para sair socando as pessoas assim? O barbeiro tinha todo o direito de falar com Mrs. Lovett da maneira que bem entendesse. Afinal, era por ele que ela estava apaixonada. Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos apresentavam adoração por ele. Somente ele ocupava o coração da padeira, certo? Se bem que... até que ponto ela aguentaria sofrer em nome de um sentimento que jamais seria correspondido?

Esquecendo-se de suas fieis amigas, Sweeney avançou bufando em direção a Robert segurando-o pelo pescoço e levando o corpo do homem até a parede mais próxima, prendendo-o ali.

- Que tal resolvermos isso como cavalheiros? – Robert perguntou respirando com dificuldade, uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto pálido. A mente dele trabalhando em busca de uma forma de se salvar, o instinto de sobrevivência falando mais alto ao impedi-lo de resistir perante o sorriso maníaco do barbeiro.

- Cavalheiros? – Sweeney indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas em cinismo. Uma diversão sádica brincando em seu rosto. – Talvez você devesse ter cogitado tal ideia antes de me agredir sem motivo algum.

- Talvez _você_ não devesse ter irrompido aqui insultando a Eleanor como se ela fosse algum tipo de meretriz qualquer. – Sibilou o homem acuado na parede, a voz rouca porém pronta para alertar a padeira para fugir quando ela retornasse.

- Não vejo porque gerar tanta confusão em torno da mais pura verdade. – O barbeiro comentou inabalável. O cinismo sempre presente em seu tom. – E quem você pensa que é para julgar a forma como trato a Mrs. Lovett? – Perguntou de forma ameaçadora, inconscientemente tentando esconder algo diferente em sua voz. Era ciúmes aquilo? Não, não podia ser!

- Provavelmente bem mais do que você jamais será algum dia em sua mísera vida. – Robert retrucou começando a perder a razão e deixando o ódio prevalecer sobre sua lucidez. – Esquece, barbeiro, eu cheguei primeiro. _Ela é minha!_

Sem dar tempo de pensar, muito menos fugir, Todd desferiu um soco no rosto de Robert. Uma raiva fulminante sobrepondo todos os seus sentidos.

- Isso é por ter me agredido antes. – Falava com um sorriso aterrorizador no rosto enquanto socava o homem repetidas vezes. – E esse aqui é por achar realmente que ela é sua. – Adicionou por fim, sua voz reduzida a um sussurro mortal, a boca próxima do ouvido de Robert que nada soltava além de esporádicos grunhidos de dor. Deixando, então, seu demônio interior ser liberado, Sweeney segurou a face do homem com um das mãos, puxando-a para frente e impulsionando rapidamente para trás logo depois. O choque do crânio contra a parede levando o homem a inconsciência, seu corpo mole pendendo para o chão assim como o do barbeiro havia feito alguns instantes antes.

Olhando para baixo, ainda não satisfeito, tudo o que Todd desejava era inferir o máximo de dor que pudesse a Robert. Um pouco de sangue nunca seria o suficiente para saciar sua sede.O pé avançando na barriga do homem inconsciente em um chute impiedoso.

Respirou fundo lentamente. O compasso do coração acelerado em função do excitamento diante do sofrimento de outro. A satisfação somente aumentando ao ver as brilhantes gotas rubis saindo pelas feridas do rosto de Robert.

Em um último ato Todd pegou uma de suas amigas, demorando uns segundos a admirando – _veja como elas brilham, Mrs. Lovett_ -, e abaixou olhos que continham um brilho demoníaco, levando-os até o corpo inconsciente aos seus pés.

Instantes antes de a lâmina fria ter sua chance de entrar em contato com o pescoço tão almejado, Sweeney foi impedido de alcançar seu objetivo. O semblante de felicidade sádica sendo substituído por uma carranca rancorosa ao ver a pequena padeira parada a sua frente com um olhar assustado que ele nunca havia visto antes. Não nela. Não na mulher que jamais recuava em sua presença. Aquela que na verdade almejava seus toques frios.

O que havia acontecido então para acarretar tal mudança?

E por que diabos ele se sentia mal com aquilo? Já não conseguia mais reconhecer os sentimentos que vinham tentando tomar posse de seu corpo. Será possível que estivesse sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes?

Não! Era impossível, impossível! Sweeney Todd era um demônio e nada além de ódio e vingança deveria habitar sua mente. Quem diria o coração. Aquele órgão que ele só tinha para bombear o sangue pelo corpo e nada mais.

Se Mrs. Lovett continuava apaixonada por ele ou não – o que era provável que fosse afirmativo – era indiferente para o barbeiro.

Mas até que ponto ele iria se enganar?

...ºª°...ºª°...ºª°...

Eleanor correu de volta para a loja assim que ouviu as vozes aumentando o tom. Aquilo era o barulho de um soco? Droga, sabia que o dois iam acabar brigando. Não sabia porque tinha inventado de pedir para Robert cuidar do barbeiro e deixá-los sozinhos. Era óbvio que Sweeney ia acordar com um humor assassino.

Correu e prostrou o corpo entre o barbeiro irritado e o homem caído no chão.

Qual era a desses homens de caírem somente com um simples soco? Ou talvez fosse mais nesse caso, dado o estado de Robert e o quão cruel Sweeney poderia ser.

- Não se atreva a dar mais nenhum passo, Mr. T. Você quer fazer algo? Então terá que passar por mim primeiro. Não vou te deixar fazer nenhuma idiotice por um ataque de fúria qualquer. – Não sabia o porquê de toda a urgência para proteger Robert, apenas sentia a necessidade estranha de estar ali para ele e arriscar a vida por um alguém que representava a provável parte mais feliz de sua vida antes do declínio. Mesmo que isso significasse ficar frente a frente com o barbeiro assassino.

- Um ataque de fúria qualquer você diz? Ora, faça-me o favor, o homem vem e me dá um soco e agora eu sou o vilão da história? – Todd perguntou sentindo a irritação crescendo mais e mais. Sinceramente, o que tinha de tão importante nesse homem para que ela, a sua Mrs. Lovett, se derretesse toda de uma hora para a outra?

- Foi você quem chegou gritando todo irritado com uma pilha de roupa suja em mãos, que aliás eu não pretendo te dar o luxo de lavar tão cedo, e **me** ofendendo como se não existisse o amanhã. Então, sim, você é oficialmente o vilão nesse momento! – Ela exclamou levando as mãos a cintura e adquirindo uma postura repreensiva, contudo sem conseguir mascarar o medo que irradiava por seus olhos.

- Mrs. Lovett, qual o problema em deixar eu me livrar de um simples incomodo? Você nunca pareceu se importar antes.- Sweeney falou curvando as pontas dos lábios levemente, a expressão assassina tomando conta de seu rosto. Será possível que ele estivesse se divertindo com aquela cena?

- Guarde esse sorriso cínico e a maldita navalha para si, Mr. Todd! Fique longe dele - A padeira sibilou entre dentes, pensando seriamente nela mesma nocautear o barbeiro. Onde estava o seu rolo de massa?

- O que tem de tão importante nesse homem a ponto de você se colocar a frente dele de forma a defendê-lo? Ele não passa de um... – O barbeiro argumentava usando a voz mais persuasiva que detinha, tentando convencer a padeira que um assassinato a mais não era motivo para criar tanto alvoroço.

- Cale a boca agora, Sweeney Todd! Chega disso tudo. Eu não te devo nenhum tipo de explicação. - Ela gritou cansando de ser complacente e ouvir tudo o que ele falava. A respiração sendo alterada ao sentir o metal frio da lâmina tocar a pele fina do pescoço. Nellie engoliu em seco, sentindo que tudo nela transparecia medo. Do coração acelerado até as mãos que tremiam levemente.

- Quem é esse homem? - O barbeiro perguntou em um sibilo baixo, o som saindo ao pé do ouvido de Eleanor. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo da mulher com a proximidade assustadora que eles estavam um do outro. Respirou fundo preparando-se para falar, o cheiro de Sweeney inebriando suas narinas e deixando-a zonza. Sabia que deveria sentir apenas raiva dele no momento, mas certos sentimentos eram irrefreáveis. - Vamos, Mrs. Lovett, responda antes que eu decida como me livrar dele.

- Não faça nada, por favor. É tudo o que eu lhe peço. – Suplicou por fim, sentindo o cansaço tomando-lhe as forças e desejando que aquela confusão sem sentido acabasse logo. Fechando os olhos lentamente, esperando que tudo não passasse de um pesado e que, quando acordasse, estivesse em uma vida totalmente diferente da sua. Onde Benjamin Barker a amaria da mesma forma que ela sempre o amara.

- E por que de repente é tão importante protegê-lo? Por quê? - O barbeiro perguntou pressionando a lâmina contra o pescoço dela com mais força, forçando-a a abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade mutilante que era a vida.

Respirou fundo antes de falar. Era mentira o que estava para falar?

- Porque... Porque... Porque eu... Ahn, eu, eu o amo. - Confessou em um gaguejar sussurrado mais para si do que para Todd. Queria se convencer disso tanto quanto o próprio barbeiro. Sabia que era verdade. Mas até que ponto amava Robert? - Eu amo esse homem, Mr. T, e eu não vou permitir que você faça nada contra ele sem ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro. - Falou por fim, a voz saindo com mais convicção, menos falha.

Deu um sorriso fraco, o olhar pousado sobre o corpo inerte no chão atrás de si. O coração da padeira ficando um pouco aquecido ao vê-lo. Talvez não estivesse se enganando sabe o quão forte o amor que sentira por Robert não fora a ponto de ter resistido por tantos anos? E depois, já era hora de buscar a felicidade no local certo, afinal ela era humana acima de tudo.

* * *

**Hey, mais um capítulo que foi... Então, seja lá como tiver ficado, aceito comentários de bom grado! Quanto a mim, então, nem comento nada porque tenho o incrível costume de achar que sempre ficou uma merda, but whatever '-'**

**Quanto a anônima linda que comentou?**

**Entonces, tá aqui sua resposta: Menina, primeiro de tudo, obrigada pelo comentário! Você não sabe o nível de felicidade que me deu ao ver que alguém tinha passado por aqui e dado oi. Tipo, fiquei um tempo dando pulinhos de alegria pela casa e com um sorriso débil no rosto, mas okay, sou doente mesmo. ahahahahah Cara, tem muita fic de Sweeney Todd mesmo, para minha enorme felicidade! 3 Só é uma pena que tenham poucas em português, mas tudo bem, eu sei que vai aumentando devagar os números, então ainda alimento esperanças. A Nellie é uma linda diva e a Lucy é só uma qualquer que não merece de forma alguma o amor de um barbeiro tão lindo e sedutor quanto o Todd, mas como quem escreveu a história original não foi nenhuma mulher apaixonada, acabou ficando do jeito que ficou né? Epa, você gostou do Robert, de verdade? Ai que orgulho do meu homem lindo - deixa ele ficar na surpresa ainda de saber se vai morrer ou não u_u - Ah, nem demorei tanto para postar, eu acho... Brigada de novo pelo review 3**

**Oh God, parei aqui de falar e falar! Nuss, tenho que manerar pq to sentindo que vou acabar enchendo o saco de todo mundo... :p **

**Enfim, beijos e espero que gostem! **


End file.
